Adventure Freddy Fazbear
Were you looking for Adventure Freddy's counterparts; Adventure Toy Freddy, Adventure Nightmare Freddy, Adventure Withered Freddy, Adventure Phantom Freddy, or (perhaps), Adventure Fredbear, Adventure Nightmare Fredbear, or Adventure Golden Freddy? "Back to basics" -FNAF World Loading Image Profile= Freddy is the main and titular antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's. He also has a counterpart in the first game called Golden Freddy. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Freddy's counterparts included Withered Freddy and Toy Freddy, as well as a withered Golden Freddy. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, he appears as Phantom Freddy, a hallucination that can cause a ventilation error via jumpscare. Some believe that Phantom Freddy is actually Golden Freddy from the second game, as both use the same model. In the final game, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, he is seen as Nightmare Freddy, now accompanied by smaller counterparts called Freddles, which is also an attack in FNAF World. Freddy is a brown animatronic bear with two round ears and dark blue eyes. He also has somewhat thick eyebrows, and has a large black nose at the top of his snout-like nose. He also has a large set of teeth, unlike the other animatronics. He has two black buttons on his chest and a black bow tie, with his signature black hat and microphone. Like the other animatronics, he has a small gap at the waist where his endoskeleton is slightly visible. Just like the other animatronics, he has four fingers and three toes. In FNAF World, Freddy, Golden Freddy, Withered Freddy, Toy Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy (The Freddles as well), Nightmare Fredbear, Fredbear, and Nightmare will all be playable characters in FNAF World. Adventure Freddy's known and confirmed attacks are: -Mic Toss, an Orange attack. -Pizza Wheel, a Red attack. -Birthday, a White attack. It is unknown currently what these colors mean. Possible Battle Theme for Adventure Freddy Which Freddy top hat do you like best? Yellow Top Hat (Nightmare) Purple Top Hat (Nightmare Fredbear) Normal Top Hat (Freddy) Top Hat with stripe (Toy Freddy) * Scott left all the Freddy characters unchanged until near the end of the daily character update stream. * Like all Adventure Animatronics, Adventure Freddy's size has reduced dramatically from his original counterpart. * Adventure Freddy may in fact be used as a party leader, as shown by him walking around in the teaser trailer. ** However, it is still unknown if this is true, as there is no solid evidence from the game or Scott Cawthon himself. ** It may be possible that the player can choose the party leader. |-|Gallery= Freddya.png|Adventure Freddy Close Up File:Wikia4.PNG|Freddy in the forest Trailer|Freddy in the snowy forest characterselect.jpg|Freddy on the "Party Creation" screen Adventure freddy profile pic.png|Freddy Party Creation Slot Screen02.1.jpg Carnival trouble2.jpg|Freddy Vs Browboy Carnival trouble.jpg|Freddy in pinwheel circus Freddy load.png|Freddy on a load screen WHATTHE-.gif|Appearing in the trailer with Bonnie and Chica FNaF_World_Title_Screen.jpg|On the title screen with other characters Fazbear.gif|Idle animation Freddy in battle.png|Freddy Attacks TYIMAGE23.jpg|Adventure Freddy in the teaser Screenshot 55.png|ScottGames.com point of view with Adventure Freddy in the teaser FNAF World Christmas.jpg Category:Adventure Characters Category:Ad.Freddys Category:FNaF1 Originated Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Pages Category:FNaF World